


A Breath Not Wasted

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And here’s the moment when he could tell Hani, explain what’s going on-</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Breath Not Wasted

And here’s the moment when he could tell Hani, explain what’s going on with this 'Sadiki' – but he hesitates, because … how can he explain? You kicked me out of the country, and I had to do something. I wanted to show you I could be as careful and subtle and good as you.

But the real question is why he hadn't told Hani sooner – and all he can give there is the old american standby of 'easier to ask for forgiveness than permission' - not that they ask for forgiveness. Because after all, in time you'll see it was the right decision, Hani, don't question us.

There’d be no forgiveness forthcoming from Hani; he knows that, and he hesitates, doesn’t say a word. Doesn’t explain.

Seals his own fate, because Hani knows quite well what’s going on. Time to teach a little lesson and kill two birds with one stone.


End file.
